Her Favourite Sin
by Mirror Rain
Summary: Karai is wearing her new shirt at a meeting. Pity its his old one, so it smells entirely like Greed. RATED M FOR A REASON!


Karai wandered through her tower to get to the meeting. Although she wished her father could handle it, there wasn't much he could do now that he was back. She was sure that everyone would be surprised to see the dead man walking.

As she rounded a corner and entered the room where the conference meeting was, she sniffed the collar of the shirt underneath her business jacket and shuddered.

_Greed… _She thought and remembered his hands on her that morning.

She almost placed a hand on her leg and moved it up her thigh when she remembered where she was. She cleared her throat and shook her head as she moved to her seat at the head of the table. She sat down and waited for the others to enter, still considering getting off while her hand was under the wood. Then her father's words rang in her ear.

"_Getting close to your favourite sin, are you? What are you going to do when he is through with you? And he will be through with you."_

Karai felt the familiar feeling of anger enter her body and scowled behind two crossed hands with their elbows on the table.

"_Nothing can entertain a Homunculus forever."_

_It is not love with Greed that I feel, it is lust! _She thought. _As soon as we are done with each other, we won't do anything again._

Karai remembered how she threw him onto the desk after being told he had been with women before. Those bite marks she had made down his chest had probably healed already, but she didn't mind. She could sink her teeth into him again when her day was done. Karai smirked, knowing that there would be more when she finished her day, as the pair were interrupted before their bodies could intertwine.

She knew that as soon as the relationship was over though, she would miss their possessiveness over each other. Constantly calling the other 'mine' and making sure they knew that. She frowned slightly at the thought and tears threatened to enter her eyes before she shook her head again.

_Lust, not love._

Soon, some of the others had entered the room for the meeting and it began. Although she was keeping her ears focused on what the meeting was about, her mind continued to go back to the events that happened that morning. Her hands through his hair, his lips on hers, and those skilful fingers making her feel more pleasure then she had before.

"No." Karai said. "We've given too much money away on that project. If they cannot get it done then they can lose their jobs."

"But Karai, the project still needs money to be complete! They still need thousands of-"

Karai slammed her hands on the table. "I don't know if you have realised Mr Greenwood, but our company has spent hundreds of thousands on it already. Most of which ended up being used as mere cocktails for them! If they cannot learn to stick to the budget, then they do not have a place here!"

The man nodded and quietened down and a new agenda was brought up.

Karai inwardly sighed as the men continued to talk. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back in her office lying on her desk with Greed on her, the objects he had cleared from it still scattered on the floor. If not in her office, in her room with him tangled up in sheets and skin.

Karai closed her eyes for a moment and almost slipped her hand down to her leg.

"Yes Mr Clark, we will be hosting that charity even again. I know I said no to giving the project money earlier but we have to hold these things to make the company look good. No one would use anything off a company that shows it is selfish. What seems good for the people draws them in, meaning a bigger amount of money drawn in with them." Karai spoke.

She wondered what Greed would think of the charity event. He probably would scowl at the idea. After all, charity was seen as the 'heavenly virtue', direct opposite to her favourite sin.

"_What are you going to do when he is through with you? And he will be through with you. Nothing can entertain a Homunculus forever."_

_Lust! It is lust! Not love!.._

Karai had to think deeper on it for a moment. Sure, she could easily remember his fingers teasing her when she lay on the desk, then she remembered how he sat his head on her chest with just his arms around her. She was surprised at the nice feeling it brought, and what else had occurred after more pleasure.

_Karai bent down to pick up her clothes and then looked at Greed's shirt for a moment. Looking between hers top and his, she smirked and pulled it on, giving it a light sniff as it slid on her skin. Once it was on, she looked up at him through her lashes._

"_Had a wonderful time?" He said to her with a grin and winked. "I know I did." _

"_Oh yes…" Karai smirked and trailed a hand down his bruised chest. "I believe we should show the others these, just so they know who they came from."_

_She gave his chest a light kiss._

"_The power of a dominant woman." He purred, making Karai let out a light moan._

"_Well this power works two ways. I enjoy you owning me like you did earlier."_

_Greed grinned. "I could do it all night, sweetheart."_

_Karai shuddered at his words and wrapped her arms around him. Greed held onto her tightly, his grin turning cheeky. _

_Karai gazed up at him curiously. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_Just enjoying us, baby."_

_The comment caught Karai by surprise._

"_You confuse me Greed. I am not sure if you want to be in this relationship to satisfy any lust you have... or if you truly care for me."_

_Greed seemed to think on it for a moment._

"_Hm. Maybe I do. None of the girls I got to down with we're as feisty as you baby."_

_Karai smiled gently and leant into his chest. "Perhaps..." She sighed in content._

_After a few moments, Greed smiled cheekily. "Now...don't you have anything important to attend to, Miss Shredder?"_

"_Father can attend the meetings. And the conference. And the speech." She murmured before groaning crossing her arms. "And he's dead!"_

_Greed frowned "Forgive me if I was insulting sweetheart."_

"_It's not that." Karai spoke and shook her head. "I was hoping that with my father here he could just take care of things like before. But according to the public, he is dead. If he suddenly comes back alive we may have another problem to deal with." _

_Karai bit her lip before continuing._

"_I was thinking that we could have more time together after the meetings." She murmured trailing a hand down his chest._

"_Mmm. Yes. That would be really nice indeed." Greed replied, wrapping one arm round her and stroking her hair with the other._

_Karai closed her eyes and placed her head on his chest as he held her close. She smiled lightly and then looked up at his eyes. Greed watched her curiously._

"_Something a matter sweetie?"_

"_No. Everything feels perfect". Karai spoke and leant in to kiss him, when the speaker box began to talk._

"_Mistress Karai, the conference starts in half an hour."_

Quickly irritated, Karai sat her head on Greed's chest and sighed. "Except for that."

"_Hmm. What'll you do then sweetheart?" Greed asked._

"_A bath and a change of clothes." Karai decided quickly. "Then I'll have to go."_

_Greed smirked at her words. "Need any help?"_

"_The point of bathing is to get clean, not dirtier" Karai replied, grinning cheekily at her sin. She traced a hand down his chest and stepped back, heading to the door._

"_Hehehe." Greed chuckled as she walked out. "If you say so baby~."_

_Karai smirked back at him, swinging her hips tauntingly as she walked. "Don't forget to put your clothes on before you leave. But I'm keeping your shirt."_

_Greed growled excitedly. "Don't worry baby I will...and you can keep it~ consider it a gift. From me~."_

_Karai shuddered at his growl and bit her lip. _

"_Good." She finished and closed the door behind her with a smile. _

Karai sighed as the people in the meeting began to argue again. Meanwhile, she was having her own argument between her heart and her mind. She was trying her best to listen to one, but wasn't sure which was dominating. Like the sides of the room that each argued with each other.

Finally, Karai snapped.

"Enough!" She shouted and stood up, slamming her hands on the desk again. The room became quiet and for a moment Karai felt a peaceful.

"You must all listen to what the other has to say. Do not try to talk over each other, or else we will not do well and achieve little." She spoke calmly. Everyone continued to stay silent until she sighed. "I'm going to get a drink."

She left the room in silence and walked down a few hallways until she reached a water filter. Grabbing a cup and pressing it against the switch where the water comes from, she lightly sniffed Greed's shirt again, thoughts of him pressed up against her clouding her mind. Subconsciously, she sat a hand on the skin of her leg and slowly brought it up, the pencil skirt bunching up at around her waist. She began to move her hand around to her inner thigh when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Now this is an interesting sight to see."

Karai's eyes snapped up to her left and she removed her hand from her leg quickly.

"Please, don't stop just because I'm here." Greed smirked.

Karai gave him one of her own and took a sip from her drink.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He shrugged and walked up to her. "Just taking a look around. Was hoping I'd find you."

Karai looked into his eyes. "Really?"

He grinned cheekily and wrapped his arms around her. "Really."

Karai smiled lightly and took a deeper gulp of water to calm herself down. She felt she was getting hot too quickly. A drop of water slipped out of the cup and down to her neck. Greed watched it eagerly before he leant forward and licked it off. Karai let out a surprised squeak and choked on her water before pulling the cup away and coughing.

Greed smirked at her reaction and chuckled deeply. Karai glared at him for a moment before noticing he wasn't wearing anything under his jacket. She smirked and pressed her cold, wet hand on the skin where his neck meets his torso and Greed gasped in surprise before growling. Karai merely shrugged and drank more of the water, pretending that she didn't do anything. Greed however wasn't having that.

The Homunculus swiftly flicked the cup out of her hand before grabbing her and slamming her against a wall. Karai's lips open in surprise before Greed had mashed his own on them, his tongue invading her mouth. His hands moved down her sides until he made it to the back of her knees, which he pulled up to hold her closer.

Karai groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her fingers through his hair. Her skirt rode up and Greed fit snuggly in between her legs. The woman's head tilted back and she let out a gasp when her core felt contact with the sin, and she moved her hips forward to get more.

Greed moaned. "You want it, baby?"

Karai almost nodded, but instead spoke breathlessly, "I have to get back to th-the meeting!"

Greed growled and kissed her neck before nipping it. Karai's fingers dug into his skin, tilting her head to give him more room.

Greed chuckled at her actions.

"Those suits are going to be waiting a while."

She whined through another moan.

"Greed."

Karai moved her legs in an attempt to set her free, but she only managed to rub herself against him further. Greed growled again and moved closer to her. He began making his way down the front of the lose top when Karai heard voices.

"Greed," Karai whispered in small panic, "Someone is coming!"

Greed hummed in disagreement as he continued to bite his lover's skin.

"Greed, do you want them to see?"

Greed stopped biting and looked up at her. "What?"

Karai almost smirked, knowing she had him.

"Did you want them to see me pressed up against a wall, all flushed and hot? Did you want them to admire my body the way only you can? Did you want them to witness our pleasure?"

She had to bite her lip at the look he gave her and her let her legs go. She slid down between him and the wall, the skirt ending up bunched at her hips and her shirt untucking itself.

"Fine." Greed smirked. "You win this round, but the moment the meetings over, you're mine."

"I have more during the day." Karai spoke and Greed moved his hips into her. Karai gasped and flushed at the contact.

"The moment the meeting is over." He repeated.

This time Karai got the hint and nodded. She then grinned.

"And you will be mine…" She purred, running a hand down his chest.

"Better be careful." Greed murmured. "I'm still considering screwing you against the wall, with or without people watching."

Karai shivered at his words and her mouth gaped. Greed kissed her, sweeping his tongue in before pulling out and away quickly.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." Greed spoke with a wink as he left.

Karai watched his body retreat and smirked. She walked to the meeting, the taste of him still on her lips and the feeling of his hands still touching her flesh. For the sake of those involved in the meeting, it had better be quick. She didn't want to have to fire six important people working in her company on the in less than an hour.

-:::::-::::-:::::-::::-:::-:::::-::::-::::-MR-:::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-::::-

**One of the dirtiest things I've ever published. XD A friend and I have been sending messages to each other about FMA and TMNT. I love the idea of Karai/Greed, so I wrote this. XD **

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to MissKingLawliet! (Her profile is u/1747078/ if you want to check it out.)**

**Bye! **

**~MR**


End file.
